


眼睛的故事

by KAWIairbag



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Discord: KuroKura (Hunter X Hunter), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWIairbag/pseuds/KAWIairbag
Summary: 很多部分该自《黑暗托马》布朗肖是我最喜欢的作家，没有之一
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer





	眼睛的故事

眼睛的故事

可以给人新鲜感的事物不用多，仅仅留有几个就够了。它们如同深处的暗涌，会攻击着你自身这片缓缓移动的海……  
她坐下来，丈夫因为醉酒找不到车，在停车场四处乱转，她过去安慰男人，他吻她的耳软骨，她踮起脚，让对方能够到她。东方女人的脚，从大拇指以上都轻巧有力量，脚踝骨突出，她穿凉鞋肯定不好看。附近有人在打网球，妻子的豹纹衬衫这时露出名牌内衣的肩带，她比丈夫还高，两人像一红一绿两个垃圾桶，她带着一副80年代的眼镜，镜片还在默默反光。  
没多久他们离开了这里，我注意到妻子的黑发被夕阳隐藏，美瞳闪着死人才有的红光。  
来自天气预报的教育，很少有人会抱怨熟悉事物的不准确，周六晚上，友客鑫码头前挤满抱怨的人群。那天电影院公映伍迪•艾伦的《友客鑫的一个雨天》，年轻的时候我一直想去帝诗学院，多半是因为这个导演的缘故。不说出口，电影内容已令我心驰神往，现在买票去看也不错。但夏季暴雨此刻听起来和赌马获胜一样不可靠，我现在只想离开这个城市。不少男人走过来和搭讪，我皱皱眉，头向后倾，有人注意到我肮脏的高跟鞋，用极其轻柔的话语说，女士请跟我走。  
她笑笑，拒绝了他。她来这儿找那些让她快活的玩意儿，为此她付出了好几年青春，只是为了玻璃罐里的标本。周围是货船和昂贵海上酒店，前些日子热门的船舶酒吧被开走了，它剩下的鱼和西红柿在码头成箱成箱的腐烂，吸引来老鼠和大黄蜂。无数小妞尖叫，四散而逃。闪电来了，天变得比人所能想象的更暗，更难以承受。黑暗淹没了一切，那幢幢阴影已是没有希望穿透，但在一种极具强撼亲密感的关系中，现实却得以捕捉。于是尖叫，一个女人倒下去，她变成了两半，人群惊慌失措，记者蜂拥而至，她走开，与众人相反的继续排队。  
“知道路怎么走吗?”终于有人走过来。有人走过来。一个家伙，如果他生活条件好点儿，他胡子不会被这么对待。女孩看着流浪汉，还有他地图上错乱的剪头，字母黏糊糊的，一团团缠成毛线球，暗沉的红白。她的眼被柔柔的线条抽打，她只好摆手表示抱歉，他也许根本不用知道结果，他只是希望有人可以说话。女孩把头转向另一侧，码头上充满死鱼味，最近应该很多有猫，就像妈妈以前给自己念的儿童故事，女巫开会，黑猫在巷子的角落里翻垃圾桶，如果有人看到它们，骨头会永远居住在罗盘里。据说有些鱼的血是蓝色流体，鱼死在水中，鱼叉挑开皮肉，冰蓝的血漏出来，欺骗大海接纳它们。大海是鱼群的坟墓。人们没有看到尸骸，人们得到了尸骸。人们只是忽视了剩下的渣滓。牛奶被血明亮。她想起上学时作文的比喻，同时，海里传来人骨肉噼啪作响的味道。  
酷拉皮卡写着长长的电子邮件，她很高兴可以离开这个怨恨的城市，她在邮件里会给小男孩们写很多话，新学的语言，家乡以前的食物，看到的绘本，但忽略全部的苦难。她会烤窟卢塔对传统小蛋糕，周末出门去有机食品超市买香草，找到蜘蛛后她靠酒精和垃圾食品生存，周末把能找到的东西全部乱炖进锅里，她听着迷幻乐，没日没夜喝咖啡和搜集情报，把收集到的眼睛藏在衣橱里。朋友习惯了消失不见的酷拉皮卡，穿着真空雨衣上街买速食的酷拉皮卡。但她的心持续爆炸，剩下的肌肉，溶解在淡绛的暗影里。  
意料之外的事情多了，记者会在意一个流浪汉的生死吗？几秒钟，足够他从水面沉下去。她回忆地图册上的线条，每一根都柔柔的抽打记忆，它们组句成篇，正确的想法不会因时间而消失。从首都去ibiza的船像内河观光艇，没有多余的游客，船身狭小，像耳坠挂在樱桃树上，不显眼，适合害羞的杀手们。塑料白椅子和薯片是它现在少数的旅客。年轻女孩坐下看书，地图集上的箭头穿过句子  
托马坐下来看海。有一会的时间他定住不动……  
酷拉皮卡。他说。  
嘿。  
杀手发现追踪自己的并非死鱼味，七天前，友客鑫的一个雨天，蜘蛛头子库洛洛的“尸体”倒在她身上。里面粉嫩嫩的肠子从女孩头上流下，胆囊破裂，不少胆汁在地板上显现黄色。人未经消化的残渣恶心的她想吐。近处，库洛洛对这劲爆的画面印象深刻，很快，锁链手在策划下一次复仇，而那个女孩不希望这在自己准备好之前发生。  
嘿。  
女孩没理他，给书夹上书签。  
他估计还有更礼貌介入别人假期的办法。他知道该害怕的是小杀手。酷拉皮卡站起来，她猜杀人犯也需要海岛渡假，现在她忘了之前的章节：托马坐在礁石上……，海浪冲击天花板，四周异常平静，似乎是导游手册里出现的完美旅行的复制。  
愉快的假期不能让你一人独占。小姑娘的to do list上比复仇更靠前的是什么呢？他往右边挪一点，她的黑裙子滑下来，露出皮肤上的疤。  
眼睛。  
嗯?  
听着，我现在没必要和你吵，咱们走着瞧。  
这样看来我们的目的都一样，不过我可能考虑事情要更进一步。库洛洛从包里找出营养罐，局部的难处在收藏中明显，收藏家比起眼睛更青睐完整头颅。玻璃罐比包高出太多，它只能斜着塞进去，压缩包剩下的空间。  
如果你是为它来度假，我想你现在可以好好休假，再解决我。他说。  
她感觉大脑里有一台面包机，现在散布面包烤糊了的预警，叮叮作响，她感到有咸的东西从伤口流出。放过我，她小声念叨，周围空气凝滞不动。  
你要什么。她想不带感情的说。  
不要破坏游戏的乐趣嘛，你想找到我，而我让你得逞了。她的下身被裙子覆盖，库洛洛只想把它撤下来。  
她意识到他在调情，这很糟糕。她急忙退回椅子那，天蓝的鲜艳。库洛洛和她隔着把椅子。她穿着黑裙子，搭配绛紫色发带和珍珠宝石项链，酒瓶底高跟鞋悄悄掉皮。外面什么都没套，刚才在胡乱看小说，为托马说到一半的话内疚，她现在看到库洛洛影子后自己的人生，她清楚自己会选哪个。她把两只脚叠起来。  
比起收藏死物，活体对我更具诱惑力。库洛洛对着她的蓝眼珠抿抿嘴。  
“死人不会讲话嘛，虽然…他们活着的时候也没你可爱。”  
你他妈什么意思！她冲破安全距离，小腿被塑料生硬的割破了。  
你想要得到那个，你只能付出和我一样的努力。库洛洛现在靠的她更近，可以掌握这对眼睛。她有些晕头转向，不知道自己还可以做什么。  
没事儿，他耸耸肩，西服口袋鼓起来，他解开它，随意搭在栏杆上。我不勉强你。  
你还没有处理这种问题的能力，但我相信你会进步的。  
他走开，这里没有他的事了。  
你不饿吗？他略过女孩去找吃的，现在酷拉皮卡相信自己看起来比较蠢，与库洛洛相比没有任何玲珑和老道，像张墨纸面前揉破的白纸。她状态糟糕，需要找点酒喝。库洛洛在附近弄出噪音，他过来，给女孩两个杏子，他的指甲嵌进果肉里，一点果汁，还有风拍过来的浪，打在两人腿上。潮湿的腥气弄得他们沉默。酷拉皮卡准备挪到吧台，她接过杏子，找到了一捆面包，她把杏子切开，核扔在甲板上，配着面包吃。食物的香气短暂侵入船舱，又因大海的宽度扩散，一部分渣滓留在库洛洛的外套上，他被打扮的温柔。女孩现在喉咙很不舒服，四周陆续有船经过，他们可能觉得他适合做我姘头。  
“还有牛奶”库洛洛笑笑，拇指凑上来 擦着女孩指关节，把牛奶瓶托到她手上。锁链手把牛奶灌下去，她咬破自己的嘴唇，然后被血呛到，血。从喉咙的裂缝漏出来，全部灌进玻璃瓶里。她只尝到一点腥气，剩下的牛奶让她的裙子粘腻潮湿。两种密度不同的液体相遇，它们没法迁就，没法融合，偷来一部分对方的颜色，像传染病蔓延，少数人痴迷那种病态。在友客鑫第一次看见库洛洛，苍蝇在他的尸体上方盘旋蚕食血迹。她由此坚信，暴行对加害者的影响远远更深，像海底的暗礁或浪潮，随手可以覆灭。  
你的脸色好看点了，刚才像雾玻璃，我什么也看不见。库洛洛打了个哈欠，吞下了刚才的笑容。  
“你在读什么？”灯光拉近，四周都在变暗，海面上只露出几个小点儿，阴翳打在女孩脸上 ，船被照的红亮，又像夜晚正在拍摄的电影片场。海面澶漫，紫色的泡沫从海底掀起来，在船尾被打碎，像某种蔬菜的泥状混合物，被勺子刻意造型。类似刑侦片的惯用手段，一张桌子，接近刚愎自用的侦探，全黑的犯罪夜晚，嫌疑人从小窗子上爬下来，惊动了失智的祖母，院子里的狗汪汪狂吠，没有一个人发现他跑了……音乐水晶球横在侦探与老妇人中间，友客鑫郊区的风景随转速变化，海岸缓缓移动，长出无形的手，手上又有第三只眼睛。故事进展类似老刑侦电影。Ibiza远离卢克森，但长有类似的花，ibiza的品种花瓣更小，不黄不白，像家里长辈的头发，从发根变白，黄色变成硫磺，酷拉皮卡被照的煞白纤细，硫磺色的头发快被烧着，库洛洛把外套扔在地上，他靠着女孩的脸，手已经搭在女孩腰封上。  
————————————————————————————《黑暗托马》。  
我以为你会更感兴趣《爱华妲夫人》。库洛洛不打算珍惜和平的时刻，他的手指被书皮划破，他的呼吸炙烤着蜡做的女孩。  
我在想一个两全其美的方法。对你对我都有好处，你想要的是亡者存在过的证据，这个除了你自己，其它人无法找到。我只想用你的眼睛等价交换，他们因为充斥仇恨更漂亮，像向日葵。活人的东西永远比亡者值钱。  
为此，作为补偿，我会给你绝妙体验。女孩在他对面，咬着指甲。  
我相信你会说，我答应你，我的眼睛远远没有复仇大计重要，张嘴吧，说，库洛洛，我想要你。  
这是两码事。她把书从库洛洛手上抢回来，摩挲书皮。  
一种可怕的甜蜜擢取着她，她呼吸着库洛洛，她张开双臂紧紧拥抱自己，她知道这种感觉很快就会消失，她看着天空，天蓝的鲜艳。真可惜，她知道库洛洛欲壑难平，他肯定会死。  
少许波瀫泛起来，她什么也看不见了。一朵云垂降至海上，而海面就消失在一抹似乎是唯一真正实在之物的微光里。涡流激撼着她，却又不致带给她那种置身浪潮之中或在自己已知悉的环境中翻滚的感觉。那种在水里踩着的确信甚至迫使她似乎在前游，使施力的行为带上一种无谓操练的属性，让她只是感到丧气。也许稍加自持，她便能将这样的想法驱离，但她的目光就是什么都抓不住。她感觉自己凝视着这片空无，像是为寻求某种解救。海岸线曲折，她一点也没有离开友客鑫，她在与“库洛洛”，或者是“救赎”纠缠，她知道自己没有希望，但一点点希翼，足以让她把混乱的烦忧和自己分开。  
她无法抑制自己的啜泣，她跪下来，哭了很长一段时间，皮鞋露出银色的内胆，她美艳异常，库洛洛时不时掀起她的裙子，抚摸内里的花瓣，他一点也没有兴奋。她爬起来，唇瓣碰到对方的脸，弹开，再一次触碰，酷拉皮卡坐起来，原先的玻璃瓶掉下来，扎破她的手，她继续把手撑在地上。  
库洛洛开玩笑的踢踢她，她的脚躲开，这次轮到库洛洛吻她，他们俩像出生的婴儿纠缠在一起，瑟缩在无尽的空间，库洛洛抱起她，长睫毛扫着她眼皮发痒，她把精力放到自己的皮肤上，愉快的呕吐，地上也许有牛奶，还是有血滑倒牛奶里，血液找到自己的轨迹，酷拉皮卡呕吐的污物弄脏了两人的礼服，翻滚着，这儿世俗淫荡，那儿圣洁高贵，像太阳一样裂成两半，太阳嫉妒璀璨的眼睛，它决定毁灭它，用和眼睛一样圆润的睾丸。  
“用你的液体侵入我的脸。”  
她身体完全被打开，双膝搭在男人肩上，对方西装肩垫搁青她的皮肤。库洛洛的头发在她脸上乱蹭，绷带缓缓散开，蔼蔼晏晏，露来的黑色的十字架让男人下流廉价，低级劣质。锁链手下体的味道让四周更加潮湿，没有人知道虚无的。她她看见自己并欲望着自己，她将自己泯除又将自己吐出，她无法形容地怀疑着自己，她屈服于在自己不在之处达及自己的诱惑。他只想扒下她的裙子，露出两片狭小紧致的臀肉，私密的裂缝。他要插入她的穴。少女丝毫未动，透明液体从小口流出来，“咕啾，咕叽”库洛洛用手指向里面追加压力，她想自信一点，她靠近他，浑身牛奶味儿，他喝醉了。她梦见自己是污秽的杂物，库洛洛在帮她扩张，库洛洛给她污秽的杂物寻找空隙。库洛洛在给她带来光明。酷拉皮卡叼住他的衬衣扣子，没能性感的解开，到给了对方更羞耻的机会。她看见自己并欲望着自己，她将自己泯除又将自己吐出，她无法形容地怀疑着自己，她屈服于在自己不在之处达及自己的诱惑。  
库洛洛用卵蛋抵住入口，“你不想和我聊聊吗？”他用力，几乎要把五官安到女孩身上，“我觉得你只想听到下流的”酷拉皮卡晃着腰肢，身下的欲望孩子气十足，大腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾不停痉挛，她知道时间很长，足够自己忘了是她女孩子，为什么会呆在这里。她在想别的事情，没有动力，原因，没有过去，没有未来，轻浅的让人没有明确的形象，但这可怕的意向，如同噩梦般存在。他只好猛冲进去，之前的扩张被强力打败，他不用带套，汗渍涔涔滴下来，在肚脐那儿变成脐带，连着两个孩子，她变成库洛洛的孩子，她没空去想，她只要吃掉，吃掉就可以了，她很紧致，她带着力道去做这件事，她赋予自己淫荡的力道，海浪此起彼伏，像她穴口淫淫流出来的水。  
“嗯……啊！库……库洛洛”  
“说好的，你会爱上我”  
库洛洛吻着她脖颈，放下来，抱住她的臀，撞向自己  
“很舒服吗？”  
“嗯……唔啊！”  
我觉得你需要大点声。  
你他妈简直就是上帝为我造的。  
酷拉皮卡  
酷拉皮卡  
喂  
酷拉皮卡。  
他停不下来，乳尖一点点突出来的地方被按下去，她乳晕很小，和脸的颜色一样红，她只想抱着他，什么都不用说。她咬着嘴，指甲陷进他背里，一点点血晕出来，又被快乐的恐惧吞没。龟头在甬道磨磨蹭蹭 抵住她的脆弱“哈，哈啊！”抽插声，叽咕做响的液体声，女人的叫床声让库洛洛狂怒，他挺近最里面，又退出来，他后悔没有尝到更多，她不让他略过去，女孩故意漏出更多呻吟，她美的可以成为任何一个时代的幻影。  
“还要吗？”  
“还要就大点声，说出来”  
“不用客气，你是付了钱嫖我的婊子。”  
她想到一首歌。没有由头的，正在她看见库洛洛的欲望膨胀在自己小腹，可能以前听过吧，她轻轻的，不成语调的吟唱，只有两分钟。  
“星辰时刻*

我的责任  
或  
星辰时刻  
或  
由她去争  
或  
喊的权利

至于未来  
或  
蓝调的哀歌  
或  
她不会呐喊  
或  
迷失的感觉  
或  
黑暗之风的呼唤  
或  
她不会呐喊  
或  
我什么都做不了  
或  
记下煽情的事实  
或  
绳书上的煽情故事  
或  
从深处的出口小心逃脱。  
他想起来。在小村子里的时候，树枝抽出绿色的条，云滋润干燥的空气，小孩子还没有学会控制红眼睛。他听着小孩无辜的歌，为眼球颜色的不正通遗憾。他不愿去回忆细节了，反正也没有用。他只知道继续做下去，抓住逃跑的猫，把它灌醉，不给任何反击的机会。  
“好点了吗？”她来回接受库洛洛的吻，两人的耻骨摩擦，金色的卷曲阴毛丑陋肮脏，上面带着水珠，“你好松”，他故意刺激她，女孩下面收缩到紧制，库洛洛的性器夹的生疼。他很享受，稀碎的水声组成淫乱的乐曲“咕叽”，她咬着嘴，憋住自己的呻吟，他又退出了，换手进去，蜘蛛的指甲划着花朵的内壁，刺激她分泌更多爱液，血从嘴角滴下，高潮已过，他却不餍足，他跟换更大开大合的姿势强迫女孩，直到他畅快的释放，他也没再吻她眼睛。  
性爱继续着，而从来没有性爱像夜晚一样温柔，那么适于抚慰病者。沉默流泄着，而充满了仇恨的孤独和盈溢希望的吐息轻压着酷拉皮卡敞开的躯体。没有谵妄，她监看着。暗影中没有麻药，没有那种让黑暗能吸附抗拒睡眠者之可疑抚触。她的武器本身----纯洁、信任、和平----它迫使库洛洛接受和她对战。感觉自身周围在这么一个极度脆弱的时刻环绕着一个如此不具心计或不义的世界，真是甜蜜，无限的甜蜜。夜如此美丽，并非甜柔，而是古典之夜，驱走幽灵同时也抹除世界那虚假之美，恐惧亦不使之暗浊的古典之夜。酷拉皮卡仍无法接受这一切，沉默与孤独，名为夜晚。酷拉皮卡所厌恶的一切，沉默与孤独，亦称为夜晚。不再有矛盾词汇的绝对夜晚，在其中受苦者享福、黑与白找到共同的基质的绝对夜晚。然而却也是没有混淆、没有怪兽的夜晚，让面对的她不闭上眼也能重温眼皮在闭合时所带给她的私人夜晚。在完全的意识，完全的清明中，她感觉到她的夜晚加入了夜晚里。她发现自己身处在这一外部于自己最亲密处的巨大夜晚里，且若要达到平静，亦不需行径的一受磨难之酸腐灵魂前。她病了，而这并非属于她、却是世界之健康的疾病真是极好！那包裹着她、不属于她且与一切事物之最高意识相混淆的睡眠，又是何等纯粹！酷拉皮卡快睡着了。  
她蜷在库洛洛的怀里，近乎憔悴，鞋带垂在地上，心砰砰的惊讶，终于有风了，风，她蜷成一团，默念着自己身后的幻影，初次与空气的欢淫，如果风再大，她会看不见的。她精神错乱，把这种色彩涂到暗影的城堡上。酷拉皮卡经历了数日极大的幸福。她甚且未曾梦想过如这般单纯的幸福与和悦的温柔。在她身旁，他突然就成为一个她可以毫无危险地予以支配的存在。她若抓住他，也是以那最大的自由。他的头，她给了他。他的话，在说出口之前，就已经在那两张嘴里无分彼此了；她就是这么任由他随心所欲。在库洛洛操弄他整个人的方式中，在这让她可以如自己所有之物般对待这外来异体的无风险里，有着一股如此危险、任谁都会为之心惊的轻佻。  
库洛洛一动不动，透明的月光照的他们瘆人，汗渍粘在一起，库洛洛单独欣赏这座小公园，他明白她只能是荆棘林， 破烂的裙子迎风而立，衣冠不整的女孩站起来，库洛洛用一种温柔，近乎梦幻的语调说  
“你的手一触碰到我，我就可以听见很多人的心跳。”  
“亲吻我，酷拉皮卡，亲吻我，快令我安宁。”  
他也跪下来，皮带和裤子一起滑下，他不想来回的吻她。他停下来，他继续这么说：  
你为我建了一座迷宫，真麻烦，下次我会用更好的回赠你。  
因为她的发带在月光下像紫色的坟墓，她抽出内芯里的刀。库洛洛，你输了，你欲壑难平，你要因此而死。真麻烦，她高跟鞋彻底脱落，光脚踩在碎玻璃上，地板上只留有牛奶的棱角，你会成为下一个感受死亡份量的人。  
女孩狂笑着，举起她的匕首，库洛洛的西装还披在她身上，她的肘，碰到里面的枪，也许是一声枪响，她被吓坏了，恶劣的咒骂骗子。  
枪响了，不少死人被枪响吓醒，他们快速逃跑，轨迹在天空中留下星形颜色。两个人的头发在黑暗中暗淡又富有光泽，谁也没有倒下，月光反照在水上，地面像镜子一样干净，几乎一尘不染，不少精液和其他肮脏的液体一样，滴滴答答从他们腿上落下来，雨停了，船停了，只有酷拉皮卡听得见自己在移动，她像狗一样，狂吠不止，却没有任何办法。  
你的眼睛，它感到疼痛，我会制止它，向它展示新的世界。  
不尽然，我希望你能给我约定好的。  
他知道自己想到了太多东西，但只有眼睛是立体的，也只剩下眼睛了，曾经还有机会，以后也许也不会再有，但谁又在乎呢？“盗贼的本意是索取”起雾了，私人又密闭的环境逐渐消失，ibiza遥遥在望，他知道他们都输了，但那又如何呢？他吻着她的上眼睑，抬头时，眼前闪着红色的血光之灾。  
解剖学的角度，她的眼睛接近空气很有可能化成水。她不想那么做，她可以准备更圆的迷宫，精巧的像花园，伴着朦朦的上升的雾。  
“就你的技术，这算不上绝佳体验。”  
“但我要履行承诺。”  
库洛洛，你输了。  
小刀慢慢接近她的眼眶，他只是注视着地上的玻璃，血液早就融进牛奶里，谁也不能把它们分开，他早希望这么做，她在对面，像蜜桃般成熟。她就站在牛奶的尸骸上。整个半透明的球体被挑出来，左眼眶剩下结膜碎屑和细胞组织，还有点脂肪组织。对比下右眼球略显突出，鼓鼓的，像金鱼一样可爱。俄国诗人的情书喜欢把恋人比喻成小金鱼，他抄写本上以前有这句话：我的金鱼，我的小金鱼。那句沾上了血，后来模糊不清。她不能停，接着是另一边。现在，她看上去是30岁，而不是19岁。刚剜好的眼睛只是小小的球。她会失血过多而死的。但他没时间关心这个，船靠岸了，酷拉皮卡像倒进衣柜里，躲进自己的诺曼底衣橱，没有人看见她倒下，也许类似书柜上老旧的书，她只是回到了垃圾桶。  
库洛洛准备下船，他抬头看向天空，天蓝的鲜艳，码头上游人如织，他接过旅游手册，夏天么，夏天是个旅行的好时候，一切皆已疲惫，即将凋谢，也许就在明天。  
我来到ibiza的时候那还很美，或者是，它可以毁掉任何煽情。在后面一点的日子，夏天去畸形教堂的人减少，多年前的暴雨让不少信徒叛道，不少餐厅在差不多三点才开门，海鲜饭和魔鬼虾卖的飞快，女孩子举着虾拍照，她的皮肤被衬的像樱花虾的脑子，海水不经意的泛红，只有浸泡过人体的海水才那么俗气的艳丽。  
夏天在这里悄无声息，接近午夜，海底淡的像亚洲女人的踝关节。天渐渐变亮，顷刻间，海水送上新鲜贝壳，被泛白的海草裹着，是有紫血经络的眼珠，在海面上闪着红光。

**Author's Note:**

> 很多部分该自《黑暗托马》布朗肖是我最喜欢的作家，没有之一


End file.
